deep_sheepfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Gets Fudge Pantz?
"I need wheat, I need wheat, AHHHHHHH!!!!!" - Robby's infamous quote of the episode. "That was for Kevin!" - Spencer, in retaliation for Kevin's death. Who Gets Fudge Pantz? is the sixth episode of Deep Sheep: Season 1. It stars all 7 members of Deep Sheep. Beginning Plot It opens up with all the members of Deep Sheep: Chris, Alaxx, Camden, Spencer, Robby, Daniel, and Nathan. All of them wake up at daybreak, and Chris invites everyone to his forest, but Daniel has trouble getting out of his house due to a creeper, and when he finally gets out, the creeper blows apart the front of his house. When everyone gathers around the campfire, Chris tells the story about how he met his pet - and the icon of Deep Sheep - Fudge Pantz. Sometime before the creation of Deep Sheep, Chris found Fudge Pantz traversing through Nathan's Dangerous Desert, brought him back to the forest, and named him Fudge Pantz, and the company Deep Sheep after Fudge Pantz. Chris then shears Fudge Pantz of his precious brown wool, and reveals that there is another brown sheep held in the center of town, named Fudge Pantz 2.0. Chris decides to give Fudge Pantz 2.0 to one of the other members, but decides to make it a game, in which he will not be participating. How to play There are spruce pens on every person's property. The opponents have to get Fudge Pantz into their pen, and whoever gets Fudge Pantz into their pen first gets to keep him forever. Any items from inside their houses or other buildings are outlawed for the game. This includes Daniel's diamond armor. Opponents are allowed to kill each other, that being the whole point of the game, as it is a race to see who gets Fudge Pantz into their pen first. Some players have advantages: Nathan, Robby, and Alaxx all have severe advantages because their houses are nearer, while Camden, Daniel, and Spencer have severe disadvantages due to their houses being so far away. For the disadvantaged players, Chris places wheat inside their pens as a means to lure Fudge Pantz to them. Lastly, there is no killing Fudge Pantz. Whoever kills Fudge Pantz gets automatically disqualified from the game. The game As the game starts, Nathan heads over to Camden's pen and steals the wheat. Alaxx, who had been following Nathan with the same intention, tries and fails to kill Nathan. Nathan tries to beat down the fence surrounding Fudge Pantz, but Alaxx chases him off. Daniel breaks the fence down, but Spencer lures him out first. As everyone gangs up on Spencer, with Robby eventually killing him, Alaxx tries to steal Nathan's wheat, but as Nathan leads Fudge Pantz to his pen, Daniel follows and kills Nathan. Daniel begins leading Fudge Pantz back to his house, but Robby - in a surprise move - comes up from behind and feeds Fudge Pantz the wheat he had stolen from Spencer. Feeding Fudge Pantz the wheat is something which had not been explained in the rules, but is believed to be against the rules. This automatically makes Fudge Pantz love Robby, much to everyone's annoyance. As Spencer chases - and then kills - Daniel for his wheat, Nathan proposes that he will get everyone wheat. Meanwhile, Chris lures Fudge Pantz into Nathan's House, and leaves him in the secret passageway in the basement fireplace. While everyone tries to find Fudge Pantz, Daniel lures a creeper and spider towards Spencer's Mushroom House. Nathan finds Fudge Pantz in the basement, and lures him back outside. As Nathan prepares to capture Fudge Pantz, Robby, Camden, Alaxx and Spencer all converge on him. As Nathan tries to kill both Spencer and Alaxx, they dodge his moves, which results in Nathan accidentally slashing his sword at Fudge Pantz, killing him in one strike. Nathan is killed by an approaching Camden, and a furious Chris, who had witnessed the accident demands to know who killed Fudge Pantz. While Spencer tells Chris that Nathan killed Fudge Pantz and Chris ejects Nathan from the game, Daniel completely obliterates the Mushroom House when the creeper explodes. 'A little bit later...' After the intermission, Chris reveals that he revived Fudge Pantz, the latter then escaped from the Dangerous Desert and into an unknown area. Nathan - who had been given a second chance at competition by Chris - finds Fudge Pantz in Robby's Prison. As the gang encircle the prison, Alaxx walks in and notices his son enclosed in an egg, picture frame, and iron bars. Robby had kidnapped Alaxx's son right out of his pregnant girlfriend's uterus sometime prior to the events of Season 1, and enclosed him inside a picture frame surrounded by iron bars. Nathan tries to break down Robby's iron door, Spencer tries to break a few blocks to get out, and a furious Alaxx breaks down the iron bars surrounding his son's picture frame, evacuating him from the prison. Spencer begins luring Fudge Pantz across Camden's Sea, but is intercepted by Daniel. Fudge Pantz - for whatever reason - becomes interested in entering the Sector 5 Treehouse. Robby ends up leading Fudge Pantz through Chris's Forest, and when Chris alerts the others that Robby is nearing his biome, Camden kills Robby with a stone sword. After a fight - during which Nathan, Daniel, and Spencer all join in, with the one latter becoming victorious in the fight - Spencer begins leading Fudge Pantz away, followed by Alaxx, who is on the verge of death after being attacked by a spider. Spencer kills Alaxx when he tries to kill him. Alaxx then experiences lag after jumping onto the side of his pool from his skin tower, and not dying, but when he tries jumping to catch up with the others, he dies from a delayed fall. Camden and Daniel ambush Spencer, resulting in his death. When Robby catches up with them, he tries to get wheat, even telling Chris that he needs wheat. A creeper then appears and explodes, blowing a screaming Robby out of the water and onto the land. Daniel, who had wheat, leads Fudge Pantz into his pen. Despite this, Fudge Pantz escapes, resulting in chaos. Daniel manages to reclaim Fudge Pantz, and blocks off any escape routes. Alaxx, who had managed to regain his son, activates him from his egg, spawning an Enderman, whom he names Dante; Dante immediately begins stealing Daniel's mushrooms and mycelium blocks. When Chris asks Daniel what he's going to name Fudge Pantz 2.0., and Daniel replies with "AlienFudgePantz". Spencer then immediately kills him with a stone sword, avenging Kevin's death in Daniel's House Tour. Starring * Christopher Cox * Alaxx Hogan * Camden Praisner * Daniel Grabert * Nathan Loan * Robby Tiapula * Spencer Maples Mobs * Fudge Pantz * Fudge Pantz 2.0. * Dante Hogan * Kevin the Lime Green Sheep (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first full appearance of Dante Hogan. Links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hW3U5tjSvI4 Category:Deep Sheep episodes Category:Deep Sheep Season 1 episodes